


you used to call me on my cellphone

by PhoenixWritesCatradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWritesCatradora/pseuds/PhoenixWritesCatradora
Summary: Catra finds the perfect way to mess with Adora and remind her of what she left behind.





	you used to call me on my cellphone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Hotline Bling by Drake  
this takes place in the canon universe during season one

When Adora went over to the “good guys” side, Catra had become determined to show her what she was missing… in more ways than one.

It was easy… quite easy, in fact… for Entrapta to hack into Adora’s communications pad and tether it to hers.

She picked the perfect night to exact her first bout of revenge. She had scouted out before hand to assure Adora would be alone at night, settling in to watch some Bright Moon entertainment called “movies”.

It didn’t take much for Catra to be in the mood for the plan. She only had to think of the way Adora’s fingers would fill her aching cunt after a hard day of training, plunging in and out, in and out, all while Adora pulled her tail hard, almost jerking it off. 

The way her cunt would gyrate over Adora’s perfect face as she rode her eager tongue willingly over, and over, and over again until she was so fucked out she was limp as a ragdoll, Adora still not slowing down her work on her pussy.

The way she, herself, would corner Adora in the locker room and fuck her sore for once again beating her at a drill, slamming her into the wall and giving her cunt and ass a good few smacks.

A hand instinctively flitted down her body to her leggings, slipping inside her panties and feeling the forming wetness there.

Perfect.

After grabbing a few special tools from her dresser she got into position on her fancy new Force Captain’s bed (another thing she was eager to show off to Adora) with her own comm pad in hand. With a final shaky breath, she pressed call.

Of course she answered without question. Perfect people pleaser Adora would never leave anybody hanging. Except her. When Adora saw who it was she nearly leaped out of her skin.

“Hey, Adora~”

“What are you doing!? How did you contact me!?”

“Sending you a little message to remind you of what you’ve lost!” She replied, ignoring the second question. She smirked at her before moving her hand to her right tit, biting her lip.

“Remember all the fun we used to have with these?” She drawled, squeezing for emphasis, “That time you tried to get off by grinding on my nips? You made quite a mess. Would you like to see them? See how clean they are now that you’re gone?”

Adora’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson. As much as she shouldn’t be enjoying this, she’s been so lonely lately without Catra’s touch. Dry and seeking relief. She nodded once, sharp and firm.

Catra’s delicious lips spread into a cruel smile.

Bingo.

She slowly, agonizingly slowly, slid up her top, tugging it tight to her skin once she got to her breasts. She wished her rock hard nipples were able to show through her bra. She finally pulled off her shirt and threw it to off the bed with a grandiose flourish. Her hands flew immediately to her bra, cupping them and staring an entranced Adora down with hooded eyelids.

“One thing was fun about that mess, though. The way you’d lick it all up off of me after, I think after that I came on the spot!” she chuckled sadly, for it reminded her of those sweeter times.

It wasn’t long before that bra joined her top on the floor. Upon seeing those large lumps and perky nipples heat rushed straight to Adora’s gut. Catra began to play with them, thumbs gliding over the familiar landscape. She flicked the nips with her clawed nails for good measure, letting out a rather obnoxiously loud moan.

“Take off your pants!” Adora blurted out before she could process what it was she even said.

“Needy for the enemy tonight, aren’t we, Adora? Are you going to touch yourself to me? Are you going to cum?”

Adora blushed even deeper if that was even possible. Then Catra adjusted the camera and granted her wish. Soon only her panties remained.

“What do you want me to do with these?”

“I think you know.”

“I do, but I want to hear you say it.”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable. Fine. I want you to slip them off and give me a good show.”

“Good girl, princess~” Catra cooed, “but I don’t think I will. You don’t make the rules anymore, Adora, I do.”

Adora groaned as Catra began to rub her throbbing clit through the fabric creating a wet spot.

“Ooh~ Oh!” she moaned, “Fuck! I’m so r-ready for you! Too bad you had to leave for a bunch of princess prudes.”

“Just get on with it!”

“Okay, geez, bossy. Normally I’d make you beg, but I’ve got a lot of fun planned.” And with that she slipped off her panties at long last, retracting her claws and holding up two fingers for the blonde to see before unceremoniously slipping them inside, inch by inch. And (as Adora knew better than most) those fingers were long. Catra moaned, mouth contorting in an “oh” and eyes squeezed shut as she bottomed out, “Fuck!”

Then she began to pump them. Soon she quickened in pace, the lewd sounds filling Adora’s large room. Catra began to pump faster rapidly, “Oh adora, it f-feels so g-good, oh fuck, without-t you~ I can take c-care of myself b-better than u ever c-could! While you’re over th-there throbbing for me~ You miss being my little cum slut, huh? You miss being worshipped by my tongue and fingers and mouth!”

Adora hadn’t even noticed that her own hand was now rubbing rapid circles around her own heat.

It wasn’t long until Catra reached her peak, coming with a high-pitched cry of Adora’s name. She zoomed the screen in on the aftermath.

“Don’t you just wanna lick it all up?”

“Yes, Catra!” she moaned in reply, her fingers pressing deeper into herself.

“I have some fun little toys I’m gonna get to play with, while you can only watch,” she showed off the thick pink dildo in one hand and what looked like a remote in the other, “Look how big it is? Can’t you just imagine it filling my tight little hole, going deeper than your puny fingers can reach?”  
Adora nodded, dumbfounded, as she watch the display. Catra was so wet that the head of the toy slipped in easily. It was quite big, and Catra squeeled as she took in its girth, sliding the ridged shaft deeper into her vulva, before plunging it the rest of the way in. A small squirt if liquid spout out of her folds to further lubricate it. Then it began to move. Catra fucked herself with even strokes, keeping pace with the rhythm.

“D-do you know what e-” she gulped, “-else this baby can do?” she switch on the almost forgot remote in her other hand and something happened that made Adora’s eyes widen and water with pure lust.

It began to vibrate.

Catra turned the setting to max and almost screamed. Adora almost screamed too, but that was because she had reached her climax.

Primal need took over Catra at seeing Adora fall apart for her and she started fucking it into her aching pussy harder and faster with such vigor that it took Adora by surprise. Catra was yelling now as it was rammed into her sweet spot repeatedly.

“FUCK! ME! HARDER! YOU! TRAITOR! PIECE! OF SHIT!” she yelled in rhythm to her frantic thrusts, and Adora was lucky that an enchantment made Bright Moon rooms soundproof, “YOU’D LIKE THAT WOULDN’T YOU, ADORA? GETTING A CHANCE TO SPLIT ME OPEN ON A COCK LIKE THIS? FILLING ME SO COMPLETELY… COM… CUM… I’M GONNA CUM FOR YOU, ADORA! I’M GONNA…. HNGGH~!”

Catra furrowed her brow in concentration as long squirts of her juices hit the screen, resulting in Adora’s second orgasm of the night.

Let’s just say that wasn’t the last time Adora accepted a call from Catra.


End file.
